The present invention relates to a golf putter.
Golf putters usually include a putter shaft, a grip on one end of the putter shaft, and a putter head on the other end of the putter shaft. In accordance with one approach, the putter shaft has an outer diameter reducing from the putter grip to the putter head. In accordance with another approach, the putter shaft has an identical diameter over its length. Finally, there are golf putters with inverted putter shafts, in which case the putter shaft has a smaller diameter in the region of the tip and a greater diameter in the region of the putter head. Further modifications of the putter shafts for improving its operational characteristics are advisable.